Alone in the World
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: A young eleven year old girl, named Heather embarks on adventure at Hogwarts, but not alone. The Cullens will be going with, mainly because Heather is wanted by Voldy and Nessie had gotten accepted as well, and Edward and Bella never leave her alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone in the World**

This is about a young girl named Heather, this is all in her perspective, but some may be put in the perspective of her brother Matt, and her half-brother Dick. Some of you fan boys may fall in love with her and beg to be in the story being her boyfriend. Lol! I've seen reviews of that, people begging to be in someone's story. None of them were mine. I haven't made the first chapter but I've made the second chapter though. I will hold a contest; I will need your name or a character of yours, so I can put you in. Sorry you guests out there reading, but this all for members to go in, so if you wanna be in here, get yourself a membership which is free after filling out a form. Heather is 11 years old, and guess what! She will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchery and Wizardry. Or maybe Beaubatons Academy, but I'll stick with Hogwarts. Also, those who are Beta readers that are reading this, I need one.

~ Hp-Twil-Fan


	2. Author Note

Hey all! Sorry no updates on any stories other then this Author's Note. I'm not feeling well at all and I can barely sit at the computer. Plus I'm worrying about results of my exams at the hospital… So all wish me well and I absolutely promise at least for all of my stories, an update by as late as Halloween, and as soon as I get super better I will make sure I update! Plus as soon as I get a free weekend with no HOMEWOK! (It's stupid….) So like I've said, I will update! Plus I'm abandoning Isabelle Cullen's Diary. Since I've given up trying to figure out what to write for a next chapter. Plus I can't write Diary Entries. So watch Shadow Story, Alone in the World(Which needs more contestants.), Violet Eyed Girl with a ferret, and totally Slytherin Princes Cares! I'm most likely to be focusing on mainly Slytherin Prince Cares because I've figured out Ideas for the next few chapters! Just need to write them down. So definitely expect an update, if not then send me loads of PMs telling me to update! Hehe, like my mum will do to my doctor after next week's Thursday if he doesn't call. Also there is a possibility that I'll be going to surgery for my back. So once again wish me luck!

Forever & Always,  
~Hp-Twil-Fan

Oooooh, I got an idea how to end my future stories/notes!

Don't let the death eaters Imperius you, or let two-legs get rid of the forest. I don't know, until next time: EAT A PIZZA WITH NO MEAT! (unless you love meat, do it without the crust.)


	3. Author 2

OH MY GOSH! Just tonight I was looking at my story traffic after writing a email to support about them missing a category in movies that I just watched on YouTube, Dadnapped. I couldn't believe what I saw! Many of hits on Isabelle Cullen's Diary, so now. After I've finished writing the 3rd chapter to Slytherin Prince Cares, I'll be working on more diary entries for that story! But don't expect it until I'm back at school in January, and more than likely then. I might not have time since in January I have exams coming up in the end of the month but totally I will update it, as soon as I have time. After I read some of the dumb diary books, they are totally funny and awesome! Plus, I love all of my fans! You guys have made my night! So for a privilege for all of you fans/readers. I'm giving you guys a preview of my almost done chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares!

_Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back. Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall._

I found writing Ron's one line of squealing don't hurt me was funny, and as I read it over and over, it still makes me laugh and I can hear his squealing in my head. So watch out for the new chapter to come out and sorry for another author note instead of update. But at least you got a preview, so watch out for the new chapter. Plus Shadow Story and Violet Eyed Girl with Ferret are gonna be on hiatus, since I have a major writers block on them. So wish me luck, and Happy Boxing day, and Merry belated-Christmas!

~Hp-Twil-Fan

Love you guys always!


End file.
